


Run

by tbk_day6



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Don't Even Know, Terrace House prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21715972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbk_day6/pseuds/tbk_day6
Summary: Chin never knew where she stood in Brian’s life. He was all actions, no words. And actions could always easily be misconstrued by a prejudiced mind. She’s always wanted him to make a move, but when he finally did, the circumstances has changed. Or has it?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, I'm not sure yet as to how this story would go, and how long it would be. just got inspired by a certain scene from Terrace House (anyone else watches this on Netflix?) and it kept on playing on my mind with Young K as the guy. lol.
> 
> Just letting it out here for the time being.

“Straight ahead, then right…” Chin muttered to herself as she paced back and forth in front of what seemed to be the employee entrance of this company where she’s supposed to start working today. The guard from the main lobby directed her to this secluded area where a closed door with no knob is. “I see no employees here,” she sighed, glancing at her watch. She’s still 30 minutes early so she decided to wait it out in front of the door until it opens or someone opens it.

Just then, a guy walked past her and headed to the door. He was wearing a crisp blue long sleeve shirt, holding a brown envelope (like hers) and a cup of iced americano on his other hand.

“H-hey!” she called out hesitantly, following him to the door. He turned to her curiously, sipping on his coffee, a brow arched, as if asking her what she wants. “Uhm, are you going inside?”

He nodded, still sipping on his straw. “Are you a new employee too?”

She instantly felt relieved upon hearing his question and nodded almost too enthusiastically. “I couldn’t figure out how to enter,” she admitted.

He chuckled softly as he pointed on the small sign near beside the door: **Use RFID to enter, or press the buzzer if you need assistance.**

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment. _Why didn’t I see that?_ “Oh,” was the only thing she could say.

“I’m Brian,” he smiled as he pressed the buzzer.

“Chin,” she answered before a guard opened the door and ushered them in to the waiting area.

“Cute.” She heard him mutter before following her inside. They were led to this room where a bunch of other doe-eyed fresh graduates were waiting. She smiled at them nervously and found a seat at the back.

“What team are you supposed to be in, Chin-chin?” He asked as he sat beside her.

She stiffened when she heard him call her by her nickname. Only her family and close friends call her by that. She turned to him with a creased forehead. “Marketing. And why are you calling me Chin-chin?” she whispered.

“You look like a Chin-chin,” he smiled as he leaned back on his seat.

“I don’t know if I should be offended.”

“Don’t. Call me Bri-Bri if it would make you feel better.” He teased.

Chin glared at him, “It doesn’t?! I’ve only known you for like five minutes. I don’t think we’re supposed to be calling each other nicknames already.”

“When are we supposed to, then?” he asked as he finished his coffee.

“You’re starting to get on my nerves,” She scoffed as she turned away from him, pretending to fix her requirements on her envelope to hide a smile forming on her lips.

“Get used to it. We’re going to be friends.” He scrunched his nose before standing up to throw his cup on the trash can by the door.


	2. Date

“Finish that already, Bri. We’re going to be late for the meeting.” Chin hurriedly cleaned up their table after having their lunch. It’s already 12:50PM, and they’re supposed to have a meeting in ten minutes with their new boss.

“Relax. We still have ten minutes.” Brian was still leisurely sipping on his iced coffee, watching her stress herself.

“We only have ten minutes,” she glared at him as she tried to take away his cup of coffee. He laughingly dodged her hand and kept his cup away from her. “Hurry up or I’ll leave you here,” she warned, still trying to get his cup.

“Okay, okay. Wait.” He laughed as he took her hand and held it captive with his free hand. He leaned back to finish his coffee while she awkwardly hovered over him.

She pulled away from his touch when she felt her heart starting to beat an all too familiar rhythm. Again. Lately, this seems to happen a lot—He’s been too clingy, too touchy, too boyfriend-ish? Fine. Maybe he’s always been like that. Maybe she has just started to put malice in everything he does?

It’s been two years since they started working at this company. Somehow, amidst all the lunch and coffee breaks they took together, she felt that something has shifted between them. Like how her life has easily stretched to include him. They’re together from Monday to Friday in the office, but even on weekends, they’d still talk to each other or even hang out together over dinner or movie or drinks.

And maybe that was when she started noticing him a bit more than usual… started to put meaning into their usual routines. Like how he would always bring her coffee in the morning or how he’d give her his jacket when she feels cold or how he’d always tell her what he is or would be doing or how he’d hold her hand whenever they’re crossing the streets. Simple things that usually didn’t bother her until now that she finally admitted to herself how she likes him more than she should.

Chin cleared her throat as she tried to busy herself again with their trash. She picked up the tray but before she could take a single step towards the trash bins, Brian stood up and put his empty cup on the tray and took it from her hands.

She wordlessly followed him outside. The noontime sun was hot and blinding, she could barely look straight ahead as they wait for the traffic lights to turn green for pedestrians.

“Stay behind me,” he said.

“What?”

“Tsk,” he stepped in front of you to shield you from the sun.

Chin felt her cheeks warm up and she was sure as hell it isn’t because of the sun.

“You’re too small.” She heard him mutter. She jokingly pushed his back to which he just chuckled.

Twenty five seconds more and the lights turned green. Brian suddenly took her hand and pulled her beside him as they crossed the streets. She wondered if he could feel how sweaty her hand was. _Do I make his heart beat faster too?_

***

They entered the meeting room but their boss wasn’t there yet. Instead, there’s this tall, lanky guy in a plaid shirt and oversized glasses sitting coolly on Chin’s supposed seat. She smiled hesitantly at him and decided to sit on Brian’s usual seat, which is beside him.

“Uhm, excuse me?” Of course, Brian wouldn’t let it go.

She turned to him with a look of warning, but of course, he’d ignore that.

“So hey, that’s her seat. Please take that one instead.” He told the new guy with a forced smile.

“Oh, sorry.” The guy stood up immediately and moved to the seat across the table.

“It’s fine! You didn’t have to move.” Chin glared at Brian before she smiled apologetically to the other guy.

“No biggie. I’m Jae by the way.” He smiled, his eyes lit up behind his glasses. He turned to Brian afterwards, “So I guess you’re Brian? I’m the one who’s—”

“Yes yes.” Brian cut him off dismissively before standing up, “I’ll go get Mr. Park.”

“No need. I’m here,” Just then, Mr. Park entered the room, “So have you guys met?” he asked as soon as he took his seat at the center of the table.

“Kind of,” Chin murmured.

“Yeap!” Jae squeaked.

Brian just fidgeted on his seat as if he was anxious of something.

“Well, I assume you already know the purpose of this meeting. Since Brian only has a week left, we have to start turning over his tasks to both of you,” Mr. Park gestured Chin and Jae.

Jae just nodded but Chin shockingly turned to Brian, mouthing a big ‘WHAT THE F??’ to him. Brian apologetically smiled at her, but she just glared at him as their boss proceeded on with the discussion.

The rest of the meeting passed by in a blur to Chin. She impatiently tapped her pen on her notebook and as soon as the meeting ended and Jae and Mr. Park were out of the room, she hurled the pen to Brian.

“I’m sorry!” Brian put his hands up in surrender as Chin stood up glaring at him, slapping him with her notebook.

“So when are you planning on telling me, huh?”

He stood up and caught her hand as she pushed her down to her seat, trapping her with his arms. “Calm down,” he laughingly said, scooting down meet her eye to eye.

“This is not funny, Bri!” she said, eyes tearing up in frustration.

“I know. I’m sorry,” his suddenly turned serious as he looked her in the eye. “I just don’t know how to tell you.”

Chin heaved a deep sigh as she pulled her hands away from his grip. His touch and proximity is doing things to her heart. She leaned back on her chair to put some distance between them. “I can’t believe you.”

Brian stood straight and leaned on the wall facing her. “Again, I’m sorry. But it’s not as if I kept you in the dark. You knew about my plans, Chin.”

“I knew what it was but I didn’t expect it to be this soon?!” she spatted. “And learning it from Mr. Park? I can’t believe you.”

“I was planning to tell you after our gig on Friday, but Boss just had to do that meeting with that new guy,” he shook his head unbelievingly, “but since we’re at this point already…”

Chin nervously stared at Brian as he moved to sit beside her again. _Is this it?_ She knew he had a band but he has never seen him perform. Ever. It was like he was hiding that side of him from her.

“Is it okay if I ask you out?”

She felt her heart stop beating for a split second as her mind went blank. “Out where?” she squeaked and immediately regretting it, feeling like an idiot.

“Out like on a date. Tonight? Let’s go that new café you’ve been wanting to go to.”

She absentmindedly nodded, still processing his words. Her anger has completely dissipated into thin air. Brian and the word ‘date’ has never been in the same sentence before. But she’ll take whatever. She’s waited for this for so long.

Brian chuckled as he softly pinched her cheek. “Let’s go. Boss is waiting.”

“You’re not yet forgiven,” she muttered, picking her things up.

“I know.”


	3. Like

“Well, I think it’s that will be enough for today,” Chin said as she closed her laptop.

Jae nodded, yawning and stretching his arms. “Information overload!” he complained jokingly, smiling at her.

“That’s just the tip of the iceberg, man.” Brian said sternly, not bothering to look up from his notes.

“Don’t be too harsh on him. It’s only his first day,” she said, to which Brian just shrugged.

“Yeah. We have a lot of days of togetherness ahead,” he winked playfully at her, “Anyway, would you two like to have drinks before going home? It’s on me.” Jae offered, completely ignoring Brian’s indifference.

“Nah. We have a date tonight,” Brian answered matter-of-factly. The two looked at him, obviously startled.

“Oh, are you two--?”

“No no no.” Chin shook her head furiously, slapping Brian’s arm.

“I told you it’s a date tonight, Chin-chin.” Brian held her hand before looking up at her.

“Shut up, Bri,” she felt herself blush, pulling her hand away. Him calling her that would always do wonders to her being.

Jae awkwardly cleared his throat before standing up. “Well, if that’s the case, I’ll go ahead first.”

“See you tomorrow, Jae,” she nodded at him.

“See you tomorrow,” he said, moving towards the door, “Chin-chin.” He chuckled cutely as he called her by her nickname before completely disappearing out the door.

She was quite surprised hearing Jae call her by that name, that she just couldn’t help but smile as she looked his way. Just then, Brian suddenly stood up to block her view of the door.

“Stop flirting.”

“What?” she asked him disbelievingly.

“He obviously likes you,” he murmured under his breath.

Chin was taken aback with Brian’s demeanor. “No, he doesn’t.” _Is he jealous?_

“Believe me, I know.” He started to pack their things up, clearly having tantrums.

“And so what if he does?” she teased.

Brian stopped what he was doing and looked her in the eye, not saying a word. She nervously avoided his eyes because it has started to make her tummy squirm with this feeling she could only feel when he’s annoyingly too close.

“I don’t like it.”

***

“Spill,” she commanded as soon as their food arrived. They were seated on a quiet corner of the café.

“Can I sip on my coffee first?” he laughed.

She didn’t answer but picked her cup as well to take a sip, waiting for him to explain.

Brian sighed before putting his cup down. “My visa got approved.”

“When?” She knew about his plans to migrate to Canada ever since the day they first met.

“A month ago? My mom and dad were really ecstatic when they told me the news.” He smiled at her nervously.

“And you?” she bravely asked.

“Of course I was happy, too. You knew it’s been my goal ever since.”

She sadly nodded, “When are you leaving?”

He looked her in the eye for what felt like forever before answering. “Next week.”

She stared at him disbelievingly, “I can’t believe you! Why are you telling me this only now?” She felt like tearing up in frustration.

Brian looked down and shook his head sadly. “I…I don’t know. I don’t know how to tell you. The day I found out, you were the first person I wanted to talk to, but I just can’t seem to get it out whenever we’re together. I kept putting it off for the next day until there were only a few ‘next days’…” he drifted off.

“I thought we’re best friends.” She scoffed at him, shaking her head, trying to mask the sadness she’s feeling with animosity.

He looked up and met her eyes again. “We’re no longer best friends, Chin. We haven’t been since a long time. I know you feel it, too.”

She felt her heart beating faster again as she leaned back on her seat, nervously waiting for him to talk.

“You know I like you… a lot more than I should.” He added quietly.

She blinked twice, confused as to how she should feel. His confession is making her feel a whirlwind of emotions. She’s waited for this for a long time, but the situation is no longer the same now. “I don’t ‘KNOW’, Bri. ‘Cos you never told me.”

“I thought we didn’t need words.” He smiled. “We’ve already done a lot of things that were not really platonic, Chin.”

She shook her head, remembering that one time they got so wasted on her condo. They agreed to never talk about it again, and they never did. Until now. “I can’t believe you.”

“Nothing has to change, Chin. We’ll always call each other, I’ll try my best to come here as much as I can, I’d still be here for you.” He reached out for her hand, but she avoided it.

“You know I don’t believe in long distance relationships, Bri.” She shook her head, the fluttering in her stomach has been replaced with a heavy feeling she couldn’t name.

Brian sighed, “Just because it didn’t work out with you and your ex before, doesn’t mean the same thing’s gonna happen with us.”

“That’s not it, Brian.”

“What is it then?”

Chin bit her lip nervously as she tried to form her thoughts into words, but it can’t seem to come out right. “I don’t like you enough to subject myself to that kind of situation again,” she blubbered, avoiding his eyes.

Brian turned quiet for a long while. She was afraid to look at him so she kept her eyes on their food. Her heart was beating faster but she could also feel it slowly breaking into pieces.

“I see.” He cleared his throat after a while. She looked up and saw him forcing a smile as he sipped on his coffee. “You’ll still come see me play on Friday, right? That would be our last gig. I want my best friend there.”

“Of course.”


	4. Words

“What’s wrong?” Jae asked Chin the next morning when she came to work wearing her oversized specs to hide her puffy eyes. Good thing Brian is on field work the whole day.

“Allergies,” she muttered grumpily, slumping on her seat in front of her workstation.

“Right.” Jae clearly took the hint and didn’t push her to talk more. He opened his laptop quietly and started working.

Chin felt guilty shutting him off like that early in the morning. She sighed as she tapped his shoulder to get his attention. “I’m sorry.

“No biggie.” He smiled at her as he fixed his own eyeglasses. “I know we’ve only met yesterday but I hope you could already think of me as a friend. I’m always ready to listen.”

“Thanks, Jae.” She sighed as she turned to her own table and set her laptop up. She cried herself to sleep last night, looking back on how she must have hurt Brian. But she gotta put herself first, right? Until now, a lot of thoughts are still going through her mind, maybe an outside eye would help her make better decisions? “I think I made a big mistake last night,” she whispered quietly, just enough for him to hear.

Jae curiously turned to her, “Is it Brian?”

She nodded before proceeding to tell him the whole of what happened last night. Jae listened attentively, careful not to make rash remarks, and she appreciated that. It felt like he was an old friend… she felt very comfortable telling him her thoughts and feelings.

“I think you’re overthinking things. Why don’t you take things one step at a time first?” he said after she finished talking.

“We have no time.” She softly shook her head.

“You have lots of time. And he’s right tho. You shouldn’t be comparing him to your ex.”

“I’m not? I just don’t believe in LDRs anymore, Jae.”

“Because of your ex,” he insisted.

She glared at him. “You don’t understand.”

“I guess I don’t. But that’s my current perspective.” He sighed as he turned back to his laptop upon hearing your boss’ footsteps.

“I kind of hate you now.” Chin muttered, turning to her own laptop as well. “But do you want to come with me on Friday to his gig?” she whispered, not looking at him and pretending to work.

“Ah. You’re friendzone-ing me so hard.” He laughed as he typed away on his laptop.

***

The days passed by in a blur. Brian was busy the past days turning over things at work and all other things related to his moving. Chin barely saw him nor talked to him after their ‘date’. But he did message her of the details for their gig on Friday, which is today. Jae agreed on coming with her so Brian had no choice but to include him on their guestlist as well.

It was only 5 minutes before their set so they moved to a place with a good view, somewhere at the back of the crowd. Jae handed her a can of beer, before standing beside her. The lights went off, the crowd started to cheer as the band went up the stage. Brian stood dashingly at the center with his bass guitar.

They were good. She could barely keep up with all sorts of emotions their songs bring out. Their fans knew almost every line and even does fanchants to some of the songs. Their stage presence was amazing—they knew how to engage the crowd and leave them asking for more. She never knew they were this popular. And now he’s leaving them.

“For the last song, this would be the first time we’d be performing this.” Brian breathed as his eyes searched the crowd, until it finally met hers.

Chin felt Jae tap her shoulder as if reminding her to breathe. She didn’t realize she was holding her breath until that. She just felt so lost in his eyes even if there was a whole lot of people between them.

“For the past few months, I’ve been working on this song just to contain my scattered thoughts and overflowing feelings. I was never able to finish it though until a few days ago when I got my heart broken,” he laughed at himself as the crowd ooh-ed. “I’m a man of actions. I believed it was enough but I never realized that she also needed my words.”

Chin felt a lump on her throat, trying her hardest not to let her tears escape her eyes as she stared back at him. He was too far and out of reach but the way he spoke felt like they were the only ones in the room.

“I’m sorry I’m leaving. But please give me a chance…” he drifted off as his members started playing the notes to their last song.

She sobbed as soon as Brian’s eyes left hers. She immediately wiped her tears but they can’t seem to stop falling. Jae wordlessly handed her a handkerchief as Brian’s voice filled the room once again.

_No matter what, wherever you are, whatever time of day,_

_I’ll run to you, let me be by your side,_

_I’ll be there for you, tonight and forever._


	5. Run

Brian texted Chin to wait for him backstage to have dinner. But they didn’t know that his band prepared a surprise send-off party for him after the show so they ended up having dinner with everyone. They were at this Korean barbecue place, Jae squeezed himself beside her and Brian, much to the latter’s obvious annoyance. His other band members, Wonpil, Dowoon and Sungjin were in front of them, busying themselves with cooking the meat.

“So, what was that earlier Brian? I never knew you had that side,” Wonpil teased.

Brian just shrugged it off as he drank his beer. Dowoon nudged Wonpil’s shoulder as if asking him to stop talking, but Wonpil was persistent.

“You only told us you needed a minute to say goodbye, I never thought you’d be doing that to one person only.” He said, looking at Chin’s way.

Chin awkwardly drank on his beer, avoiding Wonpil’s eyes. Thankfully, Jae leaned over to block her from his view.

“I just wanted to shout it out to the world for the last time.” Brian answered, gulping down his beer and asking the waiter for another glass.

“Why last?” Sungjin curiously asked as he flipped the meat over.

“Uh, we’re here?” Jae jokingly asked, raising his hand like a pre-schooler, probably feeling the awkwardness in the air.

“This is their norm,” Dowoon whispered to Jae as the others ignored them, waiting for Brian to talk. “Sometimes, they talk about me too as if I’m not here.”

Chin couldn’t help but laugh at Dowoon’s cute behaviors, but even that wasn’t enough to mask the nervousness she’s feeling.

“Those were my true feelings. I can never fake what I express on stage. Everything is true as you heard,” he said, keeping his eyes on the food.

She felt her heart skip a beat hearing Brian talk like that. She knew he was starting to get tipsy, and a tipsy Brian means a noisy Brian.

‘So who broke whose heart first? Cos I can clearly see as of now that both of you are hurting.” Wonpil leaned over and crossed his arms on the table.

“I just wanted her to rethink her answer before I leave.” Brian answered.

“That’s the point, man. You’re leaving,” Jae butted in.

Brian shook his head as he tried to catch her eye, “I’m willing to work for it.”

“How about you, Chin?” Sungjin asked her. All eyes, except Jae and Brian, turned to her, their curiosity was very evident.

“Stop cornering her.” Brian dismissed them. “We’ll talk later, Chin-chin.”

“I never knew you had that side in you,” Chin quietly said, looking at him. Jae awkwardly leaned back to make way for them. “I felt so brave that night, but I regret everything I said,” she choked as she tried to stop herself from crying in front of everyone.

Brian turned to her but didn’t say a word.

“If it were my place to ask you to stay, I would. I don’t want you to go.” A tear fell from her eye but she immediately wiped it away before Brian could even reach her.

Brian stood up and grabbed her arm, willing her to stand up. “We’ll go ahead,” he said before pulling her away from them and heading out of the restaurant.

He was walking briskly to the parking lot, she could barely keep up. Upon reaching his car, he wordlessly opened the door for her and let her in, before running towards the driver’s side. He started the car and drove wordlessly towards her condo. They’ve been in the parking lot for a full minute or two but neither of them said a word.

“I can’t,” Brian broke the silence. “Please don’t ask me to stay.” His voice broke.

As if on cue, she started tearing up again. “I’m not asking you to.”

He reached out to wipe her tear with his finger. “You know I won’t leave if you’d ask me not to. But my parents have been waiting for this for years. I can’t—”

“Go, Brian.” She sniffed. “I won’t ask you to stay because as I’ve said, it isn’t my place.”

“It is,” he quietly held her hand, “You have that much power over me. I never realized that until now.”

She furiously shook her head. “Go.”

His eyes felt so lost and helpless as he gazed at her. “I don’t want to leave you.”

“I know. But you can always come back to me. I’d be here waiting.”

He sighed as he tightened his hold on her hand. “I’d come running.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?  
> twitter.com/kamiller1393  
> curiouscat.com/kr1393


End file.
